El Blog de Kagome
by Kag Smile
Summary: Escritora de un BLOG, Kagome siente la necesidad de que el mundo sepa lo que le ocurrió. Pero de una manera divertida, hace llegar "cartas" a sus viejas amistades en el Sengoku. ¿Superado y Publicado? Eso creo.
1. Para Sanguito, mi BFF

Summary: Escritora de un BLOG, Kagome siente la necesidad de que el mundo sepa lo que le ocurrió. Pero de una manera divertida, hace llegar "cartas" a sus viejas amistades en el Sengoku. ¿Superado y Publicado? Eso creo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: A Sanguito, mi BFF.<strong>

Quiero empezar esta sección presentándome, mundo. ¿Mi nombre? Kagome. ¿Sexo? Femenino. ¿Ocupación? Escribir cosas sin sentido. Mucho gusto. Ahora sí, a lo nuestro. Esta primera impresa oficial está dedicada a mi mejor y más lejana amiga, Sango, que sin su ayuda no habría logrado salir de ese lugar tan deprimente.

Siempre sentí una predilección a los perros, JA. Y no porque sea masoquista estuve "atada" a uno por casi cinco largos y difíciles años. Pero siempre sentí que eran animales en los que podías confiar que siempre estarían a tu lado. Dicen que son fieles, bueno, por experiencia propia sé que fieles no los son todos. Pero son un chingo celosos. Si otro perro venía a olfatearme el que estaba atado a mi correa se convertía en gato. Literalmente sacaba las garras. Era más que divertido. Claro, cuando no se iba detrás del rastro de su antigua dueña.

Les contaré mi experiencia con los perros.

Tuve un perro adoptado. Abandonado por su antigua dueña, una medio-muerta sin nada más que hacer que robar almas. El pobrecito estaba clavado (jo, jo) a un árbol enorme. Y yo bien torpe, que siempre tuve una predilección por los perros, decidí ¿liberarlo? Podría decirse así. Y llevármelo. Adoptarlo. Darle todo mi amor y cariño. Como sea. Él no era un perro educado. Para nada. Era uno totalmente descortés. Comía como cerdo, no tenía modales y orinaba donde sea. ¿El colmo? Me confundía con su antigua dueña. Recuerdo que siempre le decía: "Soy Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E. Apréndetelo." Y se lo seguiría diciendo si no lo hubiera dejado también yo.

Nunca entendí muy bien porqué fue botado por su antigua dueña, algo así como que la traicionó o algo. Seguramente la mordió bien feo. Ojalá. La cosa era que él estaba bastante lastimado. No se había recuperado de su pérdida. Y seguramente aún no lo hace. Estuvimos juntos durante mucho tiempo. Calculo que habrá sido no más de cinco años porque él no sabe ni qué día es. Nuestros primeros meses fueron algo difíciles porque teníamos que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, pero siempre lográbamos salir adelante. Yo le compraba su comida y él no mordía mi mano. El acuerdo perfecto. Aparte, lo tenía bien controlado con un collar aprueba de todo.

Hasta que empezaron los problemas.

Quizás la primera pista fue que nos encontramos con un… zorrito muy cariñoso. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidí quedármelo también. Eso no le gustó mucho al perro que ya había recogido. Pero el zorrito despertaba mi lado más maternal y no podía deshacerme de él. Fueron los primeros y cortos celos que experimentó el perro. Luego conocí a… algo así como un monje. Era simpático aunque algo peligroso: sus manos. No las podía controlar y eso no le agradaba nada al perro. Ni a mí, obviamente. Y cuando mi mejor y más grande amiga Sango lo conoció. Bueno, puedo decirles que fue amor a primera vista. Los cinco juntos éramos más que felices.

Y luego apareció "ella".

Ja, recuerdo cuando Sango me dijo una vez que el perro intentaba reemplazarla a ella conmigo. No le creí. Y aún sigo sin creerlo. No creo que él haya buscado un reemplazo, más bien una distracción. Su antigua dueña se parecía físicamente a mí. Creo que es, incluso, más atractiva que yo. Y no sé cuál era el alboroto con ella. Solo era una tipa más. La cosa es que cuando ella volvió quiso llevárselo a lo que yo llamo el infierno. Y como el resto del tiempo estuvimos en un tira y afloje impresionante decidí dejarlo ir. ¿Sencillo? Diablos, no. ¿Necesario? Quizás. Al dejarlo sentí que mi corazón pedía un escape. Digo, todos los días lo veía y la tristeza que ambos mostrábamos me sofocaba. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Y me fui. Aparte, no iba a soportar una nueva adición a nuestro grupo perfecto. No iba a quedarme ahí como una rechazada mientras él rehacía su vida olvidada con la antigua dueña que pasó a ser la actual. Estoy segura que él tampoco lo habría permitido. Tarde o temprano me habría pedido que me fuera. Y escogí temprano.

Solo hay algo más que quiero agregar antes de irme, queridos amigos:

Sango, sé que mi partida de ese maravilloso lugar te debe haber dejado impactada, pero quiero que sepas que tu no tuviste nada que ver con mi decisión. Lo que me dijiste esa noche antes de mi partida siempre estará dentro de mi corazón, ¿ok? Y que si recibes esto guárdalo bien. Son mis palabras para ti, para ustedes. Ojalá que la estés pasando de maravilla. Cuídate.

Ahora, queridos lectores, me despido. La próxima semana les contaré como me crucé con un lobo y viví para contarlo.

Adiós, Kagome H.

_Actualidad, 21 de mayo del 2011. Sígueme en FB y Twitter. .com_

_Deja tu comentario._

Comentarios: (3)

-Querida Kagome, me encantó tu historia sobre los perros. Es cierto, a mí también me ha tocado convivir con perros odiosos y no te culpo por haber soltado su correa finalmente. Una pregunta: ¿cómo te diste cuenta que era momento de dejarlo ir? Atte, Harumi.

-Hola, Kagome. Gracias por compartir tu historia con nosotros. Soy un chico al que tú calificarías como perro y no puedo olvidar a mi ex-dueña. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá mi novia actual si le confieso eso? Atte, KazukyConfundido.

-¿Qué tal Kagome? Te doy toda la razón sobre eso. Es más, me gustaría saber con detalles tu relación con el perro ese. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo que te obligó a dejarlo y hasta irte de donde quiera que hayas estado? Atte, Kyami.

* * *

><p><em>Sengoku. Hoy hace muchos años.<em>

Sango había recibido hace unos días una carta de su amiga Kagome. Esta venía atada a unas páginas que ella describía como BLOG. Sango no hacía intentos por entender a qué se refería Kagome con eso, ya que con saber de ella se contentaba.

Lo leyó tranquila y calmadamente, riéndose cuando debía hacerlo, molestándose de vez en cuando y al último soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Se molestó cuando vio que alguien pedía saber más sobre la relación que su amiga e Inuyasha habían tenido pero bueno, eso era cosa de Kagome. Como no tenía secretos le mostró el contenido a su ahora esposo Miroku y este solamente rió. Shippo, de paso, leyó también lo que Kagome les había mandado y se burló de Inuyasha varias veces. El último no se dio por aludido, realmente no entendía bien a qué se refería Kagome.

Unos días después, durante la tarde en la que sabía que Sango descansaba en el campo, se acercó a ella un joven de traje rojo.

"¿Está hablando de mí, cierto?" le preguntó Inuyasha a Sango muy calmadamente.

Ella simplemente se sonrió.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Sango se levantó de la hierba y le tocó la espalda. "Tranquilo, no dijo nada malo. Solamente la verdad".

"¿Tú crees que vuelva?" preguntó con nostalgia. Sango se detuvo y dijo:

"No. Creo que ya nos ha superado a todos." Y se fue caminando lentamente.

Inuyasha pensó que si había alguien a quien culpar era a él. Porque él había sido un perro malo que al final sí llegó a morder la mano que le daba de comer. En este caso, la comida había sido el amor que con tanto gusto Kagome le había regalado todos estos años. Suspiró y se recostó como tantas veces lo había hecho en compañía de Kagome y esperó pacientemente a que llegara otra carta suya.

* * *

><p>HOLAAAAA MUNDO. Aqui otra de mis locas historias. Espero les guste. Está ambientada en esta época y en la pasada. Y un poco modernizada, además.<p>

No olviden los reviews que tanto amo. Hagan click en GO!


	2. A Koga, que me vio partir

Summary: Escritora de un BLOG, Kagome siente la necesidad de que el mundo sepa lo que le ocurrió. Pero de una manera divertida, hace llegar "cartas" a sus viejas amistades en el Sengoku. ¿Superado y Publicado? Eso creo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: Para Koga, que con tanto cariño me vio partir.<strong>

¿Qué tal gente? Empezaré respondiendo las preguntas que mis—hasta ahora—tres lectores me dejaron la semana pasada.

Primero: Harumi, respecto a tu pregunta déjame decirte que no fue nada sencillo. Cuando me propuse a dejarlo pasé varias semanas meditando si mi decisión era la adecuada a la situación. Pero creo que se facilitaron las cosas cuando la vi ocupando mi lugar. La antigua dueña se estaba convirtiendo en la actual más rápido de lo que yo había previsto y al parecer mi presencia ahí estaba de más. Así que eso facilitó las cosas. Además, el perro estaba a punto del colapso porque no sabía cómo lidiar con ambas. Sabiendo lo que solamente yo sé (o sea, que él la iba a preferir a ella) decidí dejarlo ir. E irme. Y me fui.

Segundo: KazukyConfundido, wow. Bueno, no creo que yo sea la más indicada para darte una solución, pero bueno, haré lo que pueda. Mucho depende de que tan íntima sea la relación con tu dueña actual. Si de verdad sientes que no va para adelante y que tu futuro está consolidado con tu antigua dueña, pues ve por ella. Te recomiendo, especialmente, que seas tú el que le de la mala noticia a tu novia. No esperes que la antigua dueña venga a romperle el corazón por ti. Personalmente, a mi me hubiera gustado eso. Mi perro nunca me lo dijo, yo lo intuí. Es más, ella me lo dijo, cruel y fríamente, que mi presencia en ese lugar ya no iba a ser requerida.

Y tercero: Kyami, fueron muchas las razones que me impulsaron a irme de aquel lugar. La principal, obviamente, fue que él nunca tomó la decisión de quedarse conmigo. Siempre fue un "no sé… quizás…" No quería ser un perro de un solo dueño. Quería comer de ambos platos. Qué pena. Yo ya estaba cansada de alimentarlo y —aunque irme fue lo más doloroso que alguna vez haya hecho—considero que fue lo mejor para los dos.

Ahora que ya respondí sus preguntas, empezaré. Quiero dedicar este post a una persona (¿?) muy importante para mí. Sin él nunca habría sabido que tengo opciones. Hablo de mi querido y estimado Koga. Gracias por todo el amor que me brindaste y espero que donde quiera que estés seas muy feliz. Nunca te olvidaré.

Bien, a lo nuestro. ¿Cómo me crucé con un lobo y viví para contarlo? Ja, y con una loba de paso. Todo empezó poco tiempo después que me encontré al perro. Él y yo estábamos empezando a unirnos y las cosas eran más sencillas. Un día como cualquier otro, mientras hacíamos nuestra búsqueda matutina, y fuimos atacados por unos perros salvajes, como el mi perro los acabó a todos los que quedaron llamaron a su líder. Y apareció. Un lobo con una fuerza enorme, y al instante me di cuenta que usaba algo para aumentar su fuerza y rapidez. El perro automáticamente sacó sus garras. Y comenzó la pelea entre ellos dos. El lobo era más rápido y, cuando les dije a todos que él usaba algo para incrementar su fuerza se molestó. Pero cuando el perro iba a usar su máxima fuerza el cobarde huyó. Ese primer encuentro fue pan comido, pero nunca hubiera sospechado lo que ocurriría después. El lobo me secuestró y dijo estar enamorado de mi y, oh, claro, me propuso matrimonio. Cosa que no le agradó nada al perro. Él me liberó, claro, con la promesa de volver por mi algún día.

No les mentiré. Me sentí demasiado halagada cuando me dijo que me amaba y lo hubiera llegado a considerar si no fuera porque ya tenía una mascota a quien cuidar. Pero lo mejor eran los celos destructivos que tenía el perro cada vez que el lobo aparecía. Hemos llegado a pelearnos innumerables veces por ese motivo. Sus celos. Y cada vez que el lobo aparecía también el perro mostraba el "afecto" que me tenía.

Pero el lobo no venía solo, el lobo venía con otro inconveniente más. Una loba. Una loba que me culpaba por habérselo robado, que si no fuera por mí ellos ya estarían casados y así se habrían aliado sus clanes. El lobo no estaba contento con su forzada prometida y no estaba dispuesto a dejarme con el perro. Y eso aumentó nuestros problemas. Sobre todo cuando el perro me dejaba para verse con la otra y el lobo venía en mi busca, me ofrecía felicidad y toda la vaina, y cuando el perro volvía y se enteraba YO era la culpable. Me decía: "¿Porqué te juntas con ese apestoso?". Muy gracioso, podría preguntarle lo mismo a él. Para el final de nuestro viaje yo era muy amiga del lobo y la relación que mantenía con el perro se iba desmoronando cada vez más. Él ya no quería que lo viera por ningún motivo y me obligó a escoger con quien quedarme. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme que eligiera sabiendo lo que sentía? Y peor aún, sabiendo que él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Maldito hipócrita. Yo nunca le pedí que eligiera porque sabía que no iba a ser yo la elegida.

El día de mi partida el lobo vino a verme. Me suplicó que me quedara con él y que olvidara al perro ese. "Chucho", le decía él. Pero yo no podía controlar a mi corazón y lo que sentía. Yo amaba al lobo en cierta manera, pero eso nunca sería suficiente. Así que nos despedimos, le deseé toda la suerte del mundo y que fuera feliz sin mí. Le dije que nunca lo olvidaría y por eso publico eso. Para que él sepa lo mucho que significó para mí su amor incondicional.

Antes de irme, dejaré mis palabras habituales: Koga, sabías que lo nuestro no iba a florecer. Desde el día que nos conocimos sabías como eran mis sentimientos. Pero déjame decirte que siento un amor por ti que jamás sentiré por nadie más. Fuiste una parte importante de mi vida que nunca lograré olvidar. Gracias por tu cariño y por tus últimas palabras hacia mi persona. Espero que seas feliz y que todo te vaya bien.

Ahora, queridos lectores, esa fue mi experiencia con los lobos. La próxima semana les contaré como conocía a una bruje y, de paso, a la antigua dueña del perro.

Adios, Kagome H.

_Actualidad, 28 de mayo del 2011. Sígueme en FB y Twitter. _

_Deja tu comentario._

Comentarios:(5).

—Hola Kagome. Gracias por responder a mi pregunta. Realmente me encantó tu encuentro con el lobo y la loba. Pero dime, sabiendo del amor incondicional del lobo, ¿porqué no te quedaste con él en vez del perro? Harumi.

—Hola Kagome. Gracias a ti me di cuenta que lo que tenía con mi ex ya no vale. Me quedaré con mi novia actual. KazukyConfundido.

—Qué tal, Kagome. Gracias por contarme acerca del perro ese. Lo que me gustaría saber es como tomo el perro tu relación con el lobo. Saludos, Kyami.

—Hola Kagome. Acabo de leer tus dos primeros post y déjame decirte que me encantan tus historias. ¿Cómo se te ocurren? Ketzuki.

—Saludos, Kagome. Tengo un problema, una loba me acusa de haberle robado a su chico y no sé como sacármela de encima. ¿Cómo lograste deshacerte de ella? Sumy.

* * *

><p><em>Sengoku. Hoy hace muchos años. <em>

Una nueva carta había llegado al lugar donde ocurrió todo. Todos habían estado esperándola con ansias y por fin sus dudas de lo que les tendría Kagome para ellos quedarían resueltas. Esta venía con una carta aparte para el joven Koga, que rápidamente fue llamado por Sango gracias a Kirara.

El joven lobo llegó en pocos minutos y rápidamente les arrebató la carta a los viajeros. Se sentó en un árbol alejado y la leyó cuidadosamente. A lo lejos, el grupo contemplaba con pena.

"Hace mucho que no lo veía tan interesado en algo." Comentó Sango mientras servía la comida. Miroku asintió y agregó:

"Es verdad, no se le ha visto muy animado desde que la señorita Kagome se marchó."

Quizás no debió haber dicho eso, porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo Inuyasha se paró de pronto y se fue corriendo. Llegó hasta la cima del árbol sagrado y miró con enojo el pozo devora-huesos.

"Maldita Kagome. Todo es tu culpa." Maldijo diez veces más y suspiró. No debía culparla de nada porque no tenía la culpa de nada. Toda la culpa era suya y de nadie más. Quizás… si aclaraba las cosas con ella… pero no. No podía ni acercarse a ese pozo. Ya no era capaz de cruzarlo como antes. Kagome lo había sellado con sus poderes y solamente ella podría desbloquearlo. Claro, si alguna vez se le ocurría volver.

Koga había terminado de leer ambas cartas y se guardó la que estaba dirigida especialmente para él. Le devolvió a Sango la otra y se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos no sin antes pedirles que le avisaran si llegaba otra carta de su amada Kagome. Los demás la leyeron con gusto y no pudieron contener sus lágrimas al recordar tantas cosas pasadas. Finalmente, Shippo llamó a Inuyasha y le entregó la carta de Kagome. Inuyasha se sonrió al recordar todas las peleas que había tenido con Kagome por culpa de ese lobucho y pensó que cada vez se le hacía más difícil olvidarla. Miró de reojo a la pequeña tumba que se alzaba un poco más delante de la aldea y sonrió.

"Hay, Kagome, si solo supieras…" murmuró al viento esperando que sus más ansiados pensamientos pudieran lograr que Kagome regresara.

* * *

><p>Owwww. Que creen que sucedió realmente ? Confian en Inuyasha despues de todo lo que le hizo a Kagome ? Que creen que ocurrio realmente que obligo a Kagome a marcharse ?<p>

Ustedes diran. Gracias por sus reviews. Los ame.

Dejenme REVIEWS y hagan click en GO!


	3. A Kagome, te extrañamos

Summary: Escritora de un BLOG, Kagome siente la necesidad de que el mundo sepa lo que le ocurrió. Pero de una manera divertida, hace llegar "cartas" a sus viejas amistades en el Sengoku. ¿Superado y Publicado? Eso creo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: De: Nosotros. Para: Kagome.<strong>

_Sengoku. Hoy hace muchos años. _

Después de mucho meditarlo habían llegado a la conclusión de que debían de hacerlo. Intentarlo si quiera. Digo, si Kagome podía mandarles correspondencia desde donde estaba ellos también podrían hacerlo, ¿no? Así que cada uno empezó a escribir su propia carta a Kagome. Cada uno con su toque personal. Obviamente no iban a hacerlo de la misma manera que Kagome porque esta era más personal. Al final tenían cinco cortas (y unas bien largas) atadas.

En la tarde Sango las lanzó al pozo y deseó con todo su ser que llegaran a su destino. Contó los minutos y sonrió. No había escuchado cuando tocó el fondo.

_Actualidad. Hoy. _

Querida y extrañada Kagome:

¿Cómo te va? Nosotros estamos muy bien. Realmente te extrañamos. Pareciera que hace poco estabas aquí con nosotros regañando a Inuyasha. Lamento que te hayas perdido de mi boda con el Monje Miroku. Fue hace más o menos un año y ya estoy esperando mi primer hijo. Su Excelencia está más que emocionado, realmente parece que está cumpliendo su sueño. La anciana Kaede dice que es probable que sea hombre así que le pondré Kohaku, en nombre de mi difunto y amado hermano, que en paz descanse.

Shippo está cada día más grande y se está haciendo más fuerte. Entrena seguido con Inuyasha—según él para patearle el trasero por todo lo que ha hecho—y con Kirara. También tiene una futura prometida, una linda niña llamada Key-Key que vive en la aldea de al lado. Se conocieron hace más de tres meses y parece que él está enamorado. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es más que tierno.

Y ahora el tema fuerte. Inuyasha. No sé cómo empezar a contarte lo mal que la está pasando. Desde que te fuiste no ha dejado de visitar el pozo después de sus deberes con la esperanza de que vuelvas. Hace mucho que aceptó su culpa y puedo asegurarte que está más que arrepentido. A veces me preocupa, hay días en los que deja de comer por ir al pozo sagrado. Duerme ahí. Despierta ahí. No hace otra cosa que estar en ese lugar. Nunca lo había visto tan deprimido. Ni siquiera pierde el tiempo peleando con Shippo ni con Su Excelencia. Esta como un zombi. Realmente te extraña un montón. Creo que hasta podría decir que… bueno, mejor dejo que él te explique las cosas. Realmente te echa de menos, Kagome. Más que todos nosotros juntos.

Espero que recibas esta carta. Realmente te extraño, es difícil vivir sin verte todos los días. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarnos y volver.

Tú mejor amiga, Sango.

Querida Señorita Kagome:

Espero que le esté yendo bien en lo que sea que esté haciendo en su época. Mi Sango y yo esperamos que nos eche de menos tanto como nosotros lo hacemos. Acá las cosas han cambiado mucho. Mi querida Sango y yo por fin nos casamos y estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo. Shippo está enamorado y cada día más fuerte. La anciana Kaede cuida de Rin casi todos los días. Hasta Koga viene de cuando en cuando para cerciorarse de que usted haya vuelto.

Realmente se le extraña, señorita. Las cosas no se sienten igual desde su partida. Creo que el mayor ejemplo sería Inuyasha. Realmente se está muriendo en su miseria. No puedo hacer nada para reconfortarlo. Parece que ha perdido el rumbo. No es el mismo de antes.

Espero que pronto se dé un tiempo para visitarnos. Quisiéramos que esté aquí para cuando nuestro pequeño nazca.

Saludos y cariños, Miroku.

Querida Kagome:

Te extraño muuucho. Odio a ese perro tonto por lo mucho que te hizo sufrir y se merece lo mal que la está pasando.

Cada día estoy más fuerte y entreno todos los días para pegarle a Inuyasha por hacer que te vayas. Realmente me da coraje.

Oh, conocí una niña que me gusta muchísimo. Espero que algún día nos queramos tanto como Sango y Miroku y que nos casemos. Pero creo que estoy muy joven todavía.

Te extraño muchísimo Kagome. Pero aquí entre nosotros creo que el que más te extraña es Inuyasha. Voy a convencer a ese tonto que deje de estar sentado frente al pozo todo el día y te escriba una carta.

Adiós Kagome. Te extraño. Shippo.

Amada Kagome:

Espero que seas feliz en la época en donde estés. Aquí los clanes del norte y sur se han aliado y pronto me casaré con Ayame como le prometí. Realmente te echo de menos. Este lugar ya no despide tu hermoso aroma y solo huele a perro triste. Quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré de amarte a pesar de que esté casado con otra mujer. Tú siempre serás la única.

Te echa de menos, Koga.

Kagome leyó todas las cartas con cariño y añoranza. Luego, atado a todas ellas había un pequeño dibujo hecho pro Shippo de todos ellos. Kagome rió porque había dibujado a Miroku con la marca de una cachetada de Sango. Su cara estaba toda moreteada. Suspiró, parecía que eran todas. Hasta que al levantarse oyó caer una última que aún no había comido con los ojos. ¿Sería…?

Kagome:

Sé que esto te parecerá muy extraño de mi parte. No acostumbro a escribir cartas. En realidad creo que nunca lo he hecho porque sabía que nadie las esperaba. Creo que tú tampoco la esperas después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero quiero contarte… quiero que sepas como es la vida desde que te fuiste.

Esa mañana no fui a despedirme que porque me pediste que no lo hiciera. Y yo respeté eso. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Y te vi partir desde la copa de nuestro árbol. No te mentiré, fue como si hubieras quitado la mitad de lo que viví. La mitad de mi ser se fue contigo y la mitad que sobraba estaba lo suficientemente marchita para no poder sobrevivir.

Y me dediqué a extrañarte. A esperar el día en que volverías a subir por ese viejo pozo. Y no lo hiciste, aún no lo has hecho. Sango dice que no volverás porque ya nos superaste. Yo aún no lo hago.

Realmente siento mucho todo lo que te hice y me arrepiento. ¡No sabes cuánto me arrepiento! No he podido salir adelante como tú lo has hecho y eso es lo más me molesta.

Has salido adelante sin nosotros, sin mí y me siento destruido en todo sentido.

No quiero que sientas pena de mi, solo quiero que sepas todo lo que siento por ti. A pesar de que nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo… siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida.

Atte, Inuyasha.

Arrugó el papel que tenía en las manos y se tapó el rostro con la almohada.

¡Vaya porquería!

Sabía que no debía abrir esa carta. Lo sintió antes de tocarla, lo olió, lo escuchó… todo le decía que leer eso no le iba a hacer ningún bien y ella no hizo caso. ¿Y qué ganó? Sentir pena, sentir pena por Inuyasha… sentir cosas por Inuyasha. Y no es que las haya dejado de sentir… solamente las había enterrado como para poder seguir adelante. Lo que la hizo pensar… ¿Había salido adelante? Ella creía que sí. Debía haber salido adelante. Digo, tenía una cita ¿no?

¡Ah! Y ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que sí a ese chico tan lindo que conoció en el supermercado. Quizás… quizás debía cancelarlo todo y mandarle una carta personal a Inuyasha…

NO.

No podía hacer eso. Estaba saliendo adelante como podía y no debía arriesgarlo todo por… él, por sus palabras bonitas. Además, ¿quién sabe si él realmente lo escribió? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que eso era lo que realmente sentía? No, debía seguir adelante. Debía sentarse frente a esa computadora y seguir adelante.

_Computadora, una hora después de llorar:_

¿Qué tal mis lectores? Seguramente me extrañaron estas semanas en las que he estado más perdida que los horcruxes de Harry Potter. Eeeen fin. A lo nuestro.

Respecto a algunas de las preguntas que me dejaron la semana pasada la más común fue la siguiente: ¿por qué el perro y no el lobo? Lastimosamente la respuesta es la que se imaginan; porque no lo vi primero. Porque el perro tocó mi corazón antes que él. Créanme, si hubiera visto a Ko… digo al lobo antes que al perro todo hubiera sido distinto. El lobo me ofreció todo su amor pero yo ya había ofrecido el mío a alguien más y sin darme cuenta. Lo cierto es que… el perro tiene un no sé qué que te hace imposible no quererlo de la manera en que lo hago yo, había algo en él que… creo que era su manera de protegerme, o la forma en la que me miraba en las noches pensando que no me daba cuenta, o la forma en la que olía mi cabello cuando lo abrazaba… y realmente… no puedo hablar de eso todavía, lo siento. Pensé que estaba lista pero aún no creo poder llegar a abrir esa caja de pandora de nuevo. Lo siento chicos, hasta aquí es a dónde puedo llegar hoy. Hoy aconteció algo importante con respecto a mis sentimientos y algo que el perro me acaba de mandar que me ha dejado conmocionada. Lo siento, los recompensaré lo prometo.

Con amor, cariño y magia… Kagome.

PD. Este sábado tengo una cita, apoyénme a Salir adelante y no cancelarlar (:

* * *

><p>Aaaaayyy ): lamento haberme demorado tanto en poner la conti. es que la universidad y los pequeños trabajitos me tenian totalmente controlada. Pero ahora estoy libreeee y pueden contar conmigo (: Espero les guste jajajajajajajajaja.<p> 


	4. A Kikyo, que suerte que estás bien lejos

**Capítulo 4: Lo único bueno de estar aquí es no verte Kikyo. Esta es para ti. **

_Sengoku. Hoy hace muchos años._

Inuyasha estaba sentado suspirando frente al pozo. Se había vuelto una rutina estar sentado ahí, sin hacer nada productivo, solamente sentarse a llenar el ambiente con sus suspiros. Pero ese día se sentía diferente. Ese día sentía un no-sé-qué de urgencia.

Algo iba a pasar.

O él quería con todas sus ansias que sucediera algo. No estaba seguro, solamente se sentía impaciente.

Y entonces ocurrió. Sintió un leve golpe provenir desde el fondo del pozo devora huesos y sintió su corazón estallar. No era Kagome, obviamente, porque no desprendía su aroma. Era una de sus cartas. Wow, y esta vez él sería el primero en leerla. Eso era un progreso, sobre todo porque esta carta había llegado más temprano que lo usual.

La abrió, olió y tocó. Era de Kagome, su pura esencia se liberaba por todas las páginas.

Después de varios minutos de leerla una y otra vez se sintió confundido. Esta era corta, demasiado corta. Y parecía que no fue buena idea haberle mandado aquella carta… un momento…

¡¿KAGOME TENÍA UNA QUÉ?

Ci…ta. Una cita. Kagome tenía una cita. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué lograba con decirle a TODOS que tenía una puta cita este… em, lo que sea que signifique "Sábado"?

Maldita, maldita Kagome.

Y eso que él pensaba en decirle la verdad acerca de Kikyo y todo ese problema. Claro, ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que Kagome no estaba interesada en saber la verdad y que tampoco le importaba. Entonces, ¿por qué debía importarle a él?

Lo había decidido, no más cartas a Kagome. Podía meterse todas sus cartas sobre citas en su c…

_Época actual. Hoy. _

¿Qué tal mis queridos lectores? Aquí, Kagome, reportándose con ustedes después de una agotadora batalla contra su cabeza. ¿O corazón? Como quieran verlo.

Esta semana estoy más calmada y más que dispuesta a comunicarme con ustedes. Empezaré contándoles sobre "eso" que hizo que me pusiera toda loca la semana pasada con el Blog.

Sí, oh, sí. Mis mayores miedos se hicieron realidad. El perro. Sí, ESE perro. Se comunicó conmigo de alguna manera que rompió la barrera que coloqué muy empeñosamente en mi corazón. Se metió en mi corazón y luego en mi cabeza, listo para arruinarme las cosas. Y lo logró. O eso es lo que dijo mi cita después de que le confesara que aún tenía estos… llamémoslos sentimientos por este perrito.

¿Qué tal me fue en la cita? Bueno, para empezar tuve que estar varias horas con la oreja pegada al teléfono con una amiga para que me diga que cancelar la cita era una pésima idea. Y cuando por fin asimilé lo que me estaba diciendo y decidí confirmarle al tipo este… caí en la desesperación. Estuve a punto de quitar el sello que me permitía volver a ver al perro y al resto de mis amigos, llorarle y pedirle que me acepte de nuevo. ¿Patético, no es así? Por suerte para mí no lo hice, pero sí permanecí bastante tiempo recordando como quitar el sello. Como sea, no me hagan caso. Continuando con la cita. Decidí darme algunos lujos y ponerme linda para que mi cita, Samuel, no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando los últimos tres días. Él es todo un… dios, él es sexy. No sé como explicarlo de otra manera. Es total y definitivamente sexy. Y toda esa energía sexy me tenía mareada hasta la médula.

De alguna extraña y retorcida manera… Samuel me recuerda un poco al perro. No quiero decirles que estoy intentando reemplazarlo con un clon sino que… su aspecto físico es impresionablemente parecido. Aparte de ser malditamente sensual, tiene un físico envidiable, una sonrisa torcida de ensueño y sus cabellos son largos, negros y en rastas. Oh, sí, súper bohemio. Algo parecido al perro que también tiene el pelo largo, el físico perfecto y una sonrisa perfecta a pesar de sus caninos. Pero me estoy desviando del tema.

La cita estuvo… bien. Solo bien. No puedo negar que hubo una conexión… Pero la culpa no me deja salir adelante. Digo, yo sé que no le debo nada al imbécil del perro porque él no me eligió y eso y que puedo hacer de mi vida lo que me de la gana pero… no quiero.

¿Acaso es imposible para mi corazón querer una nueva mascota?

Parece que sí.

Así que mientras tanto les contaré—para mi disgusto—como conocí a la antigua dueña del perro.

Era una cálida mañana junto a mi querido y adorado perrito cuando me secuestraron. Sí, otra vez. Una bruja (de su madre) me llevó a conocer a la antigua dueña del perro. Yo creo que fue un complot, el universo y todos en él querían que el perro no fuera mío. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo? Prácticamente me habían drogado en una tina mientras las putas esas se regocijaban de mi alma. Y cuando el perro apareció por fin. Dios me salve, un poco más y se la come entera. Fue el momento en el que me di cuenta que todo se había acabado.

La forma en la que él la miraba… estoy segura de que nunca me mirará de esa manera.

Él estaba dispuesto a arrojarse por un acantilado por ella. Oh, claro, me olvidé que lo hizo. Sí, se tiró del acantilado para seguirla y "salvarla" mientras yo aún no me recuperaba de la bruja esa. Dios, estoy segura que me drogaron bien feo, hay cosas que nunca volvieron a ser las mismas.

La cosa es que ese día lo supe, supe cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante para nosotros.

Y las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales.

No cuando me confundía con _ella_.

No cuando me dejaba para irse con _ella._

No cuando quiso quedarse con _ella_ y yo le rogué para permanecer a su lado.

No cuando el mal nos asechaba y en el momento de salvar a alguna de las dos él siempre la elegía a _ella._

No cuando _ella_ se quedó y yo me fui.

Lastimosamente para mí, la antigua dueña siempre iba a estar en la mente y el corazón del perro. Y no había marcha atrás. Estoy segura que las cosas están mejor así como las dejamos. Y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. Estoy segura que él, la dueña y mis amigos me extrañan pero no me necesitan.

Así que así fueron las cosas. Claro, obviando algunos detalles íntimos que les rebelaré si siguen leyendo este aburrido blog. Ja, ja, ja. Bien amigos, me retiro. Espero que todo salga bien y que Samuel me invite a salir de nuevo… o no.

Amor y esas cosas, Kagome H.

* * *

><p>Que tal gente? Este es el cuarto capitulo del Blog (:<p>

Espero les gustee y dejenme sus comentarios, son mi fuente de vida (:

Hagan click en GO!


End file.
